Benutzer:Martina Nolte
Wikipedia:Wiki Loves Monuments Fürth|Wiki Loves Monuments Fürth 12. Sept. 2011 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7177.jpg|Mietshaus Hornschuchpromenade 24, Jugendstil File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7180.jpg|Balkonträger am Mietshaus Hornschuchpromenade 24, Jugendstil File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7182.jpg|Balkonträger eines Mietswohnhauses Hornschuchpromenade, Jugendstil File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7183.jpg|Balkonträger eines Mietswohnhauses Hornschuchpromenade, Jugendstil File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7184.jpg|Mietshaus Hornschuchpromenade 24, Jugendstil File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7193_N.jpg|Mietswohnhaus Nürnberger Straße 79 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7194_N.jpg|Mietswohnhaus Nürnberger Straße 79 und 81 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7196.jpg|Mietswohnhaus Nürnberger Straße 75 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7197_ShiftN.jpg|Eingang des Mietswohnhauses Nürnberger Straße 81 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7206.jpg|Nürnberger Straße Nr. ?? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7207.jpg|Nürnberger Straße Nr. ?? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7208.jpg|Nürnberger Straße Nr. ?? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7209.jpg|Mietswohnhaus Nürnberger Straße 75 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7211_N.jpg|Mietswohnhaus Nürnberger Straße 75 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7212.jpg|Erker des Mietswohnhauses Nürnberger Straße 73 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7214.jpg|Nürnberger Straße 69 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7216_N.jpg|Nürnberger Straße 69 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7217.jpg|Nürnberger Straße 69 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7218.jpg|Nürnberger Straße 69 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7219_N.jpg|Jakobinenstraße Nr. ?? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7227_ShiftN.jpg|links: Hornschuchpromenade 20 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7230.jpg|Balkone Hornschuchpromenade Nr. ?? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7231.jpg|Balkone Hornschuchpromenade Nr. ?? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7233.jpg|Reliefband rechts neben dem Eingang zum Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 18 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7234_N.jpg|keilförmigem Erker, Loggien und Mansarddach am Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 18 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7236.jpg|Reliefband rechts neben dem Eingang zum Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 18 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7237.jpg|Figur rechts oben neben dem Eingang zum Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 18 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7239_N.jpg|Eingang zum Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 17 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7240.jpg|Detail über der Eingangstür zum Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 17 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7241.jpg|Balkonträger am Mietswohnhaus Hornschuchpromenade 17 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7242_N.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade 17 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7243.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade 15 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7246.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade 15 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7249.jpg|Eckhaus Königswarterstraße 74 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7250.jpg|Detail über dem Eingang zum Eckhaus Königswarterstraße 74 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7251.jpg|Eingang zum Eckhaus Königswarterstraße 74 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7255.jpg|Eingang zum Eckhaus Königswarterstraße 74 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7256.jpg|Königswarterstraße 70 ? File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7257.jpg|Balkon, Königswarterstraße 68 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7258.jpg|Balkon, Königswarterstraße 68 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7261.jpg|Balkonstützen, Königswarterstraße 66 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7270.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade 1 - 6 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7271.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade 6 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7273.jpg|Eingang zur Hornschuchpromenade 7 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7274.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade 3/4 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7277.jpg|Eingang zur Hornschuchpromenade 3 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7279.jpg|Eingang zur Hornschuchpromenade 3 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7280.jpg|Hausecke Hornschuchpromenade 1 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7281.jpg|Hausecke Hornschuchpromenade 1 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7282.jpg|Rudolf-Breitscheid-Straße 51 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7283.jpg|Rudolf-Breitscheid-Straße 51 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7285.jpg|Rudolf-Breitscheid-Straße 51 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7286.jpg|Rudolf-Breitscheid-Straße 51 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7288.jpg|Rudolf-Breitscheid-Straße 49 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7296.jpg|Königswarterstraße 20 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7298.jpg|Königswarterstraße 22 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7300.jpg|Königswarterstraße 20 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7302.jpg|Königswarterstraße 20, Fenster File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7303.jpg|Königswarterstraße 20, Fenster File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7309.jpg|Park-Hotel File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7311.jpg|Ensemble Friedrichstraße File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monunments_Fürth_DSCF7312.jpg|Ensemble Friedrichstraße File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7314.jpg|Friedrichstraße File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7316.jpg|Schriftzug "Vereinigte Blattgoldfabriken", Friedrichstraße 4 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7319.jpg|Eingang "Vereinigte Blattgoldfabriken", Friedrichstraße 4 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7324.jpg|Königstraße 126 – Kath. Stadtpfarrkirche Unserer Lieben Frau File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7326.jpg|Hallplatz File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7327.jpg|Hallplatz File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7329.jpg|Leo von Klenze / Königstraße 126 – Kath. Stadtpfarrkirche Unserer Lieben Frau File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7331.jpg|Königstraße 116 – Stadttheater File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7334.jpg|Kirchraum – Kath. Stadtpfarrkirche Unserer Lieben Frau, Königstraße 126 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7336.jpg|Kirchraum – Kath. Stadtpfarrkirche Unserer Lieben Frau, Königstraße 126 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7343.jpg|Königstraße 116 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7347.jpg|Alexanderstraße 14 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7348.jpg|Alexanderstraße 10 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7349.jpg|Alexanderstraße 10 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7350.jpg|Alexanderstraße 2 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7351.jpg|Alexanderstraße 2 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7352.jpg|Königstraße 88 File:2011-09_Wiki_Loves_Monuments_Fürth_DSCF7353.jpg|Königstraße 88 WikiCon & Fürth / Sept. 2011 File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7174.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7306.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7307.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7308.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7339.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7341.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7354.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7355.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7358.jpg| WikiCon 9.-11. September 2011 File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7035.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7050.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7052.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7053.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7054.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7055.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7058.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7060.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7061.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7063.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7064.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7067.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7069.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7070.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7075.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7076.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7084.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7085.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7088.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7090.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7091.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7094.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7097.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7101.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7106.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7109.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7110.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7111.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7113.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7114.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7115.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7118.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7120.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7123.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7129.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7134.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7138.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7140.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7143.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7144.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7150.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7151.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7158.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7165.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7171.jpg| File:2011-09_WikiCon_Nürnberg_DSCF7357.jpg| Haifa, Israel 2011 File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6492.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6493.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6495.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6496.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6497.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6498.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6499.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6500.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6503.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6504.jpg Wikimania 2011 in Haifa File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6978.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6980.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6982.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6983.jpg| File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6505.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6507.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6508.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6509.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6511.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6517.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6518.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6520.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6521.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6530.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6532.jpg File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6554.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6556.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6557.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6558.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6560.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6563.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6565.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6567.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Sue_Gardner_DSCF6568.jpg|Sue Gardner File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Ting_Chen_DSCF6570.jpg|Ting Chen File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Yochai_Benkler_DSCF6533.jpg|Yochai Benkler File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Yochai_Benkler_DSCF6545.jpg|Yochai Benkler File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Yochai_Benkler_DSCF6546.jpg|Yochai Benkler File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Yochai_Benkler_DSCF6547.jpg|Yochai Benkler File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Yochai_Benkler_DSCF6552.jpg|Yochai Benkler File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Yochai_Benkler_DSCF6553.jpg|Yochai Benkler File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6569.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6575.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6576.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6577.jpg File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Jimmy_Wales_DSCF6572.jpg|Jimmy Wales File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Jimmy_Wales_DSCF6574.jpg|Jimmy Wales File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Jimmy_Wales_DSCF6581.jpg|Jimmy Wales File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Jimmy_Wales_DSCF6583.jpg|Jimmy Wales File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_Jimmy_Wales_DSCF6587.jpg|Jimmy Wales File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6588.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6591.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6595.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6600.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6603.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6604.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6605.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6606.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6607.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6608.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6616.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6619.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6621.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6622.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6623.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6624.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6626.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6628.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6629.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6633.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6634.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6635.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6636.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6637.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6639.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6641.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6648.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6649.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6650.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6651.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6652.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6653.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6654.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6656.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6658.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6659.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6660.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6662.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6664.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6665.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6667.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6668.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6669.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6671.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6672.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6673.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6674.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6675.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6676.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6678.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6689.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6693.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6696.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6697.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6699.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6700.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6701.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6702.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6703.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6704.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6705.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6706.jpg File:2011-08 Haifa Wikimania DSCF6707.jpg File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6709.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6710.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6712.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6713.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6721.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6722.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6725.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6726.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6727.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6730.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6731.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6735.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6740.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6741.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6744.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6745.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6750.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6751.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6752.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6753.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6754.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6755.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6756.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6757.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6758.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6759.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6760.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6761.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6767.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6768.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6769.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6774.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6778.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6779.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6781.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6783.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6788.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6789.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6791.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6792.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6794.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6799.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6804.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6805.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6808.jpg| File:2011-08_Haifa_Wikimania_DSCF6815.jpg| Augustinerkloster Erfurt, 19. Mai 2011 File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6230.jpg|Kreuzgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6233.jpg|Kreuzgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6237.jpg|Kreuzgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6241.jpg|Kreuzgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6242.jpg|Kreuzgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6247.jpg|Fenster im Kreuzgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6250.jpg|Treppenaufgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6253.jpg|Hof des Renaissancetraktes File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6265.jpg|Treppenaufgang File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6266.jpg|Mittelschiff der Augustinerkirche File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6269.jpg|Seitenschiff der Augustinerkirche File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6274.jpg|"Lutherzelle" File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6276.jpg|"Lutherzelle" File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6278.jpg|Teil der Luther-Ausstellung im Kloster File:Augustinerkloster_Erfurt_19-05-2011_DSCF6283.jpg|Historische Bibliothek des Evangelischen Ministeriums Landtag Thüringen: Fraktionssitzung Die Linke 18.05.2011 File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5704.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5705.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5706.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5707.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5708.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5709.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5710.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5711.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5712.jpg|Birgit Keller|Birgit Keller File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5714.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5715.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5716.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5718.jpg| File:Landtag_Thüringen_Fraktionssitzung_Die_Linke_18-05-2011_DSCF5719.jpg| Landtag Thüringen, 18./19. Mai 2011 File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(2).JPG|Regine Kanis File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(3).JPG|Regine Kanis File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(43).JPG|Birgit Klaubert File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(44).JPG|Birgit Klaubert File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(45).JPG|Birgit Klaubert File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(46).JPG|Birgit Klaubert File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(47).JPG|Birgit Klaubert File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(48).JPG|Birgit Klaubert File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(5).JPG|Mike Mohring File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(6).JPG|Mike Mohring File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(7).JPG|Mike Mohring File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(8).JPG|Mike Mohring File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(9).JPG|Hilde, Mops von Frank Weber File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(43).JPG|Sabine Berninger File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(44).JPG|Sabine Berninger File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(45).JPG|Sabine Berninger File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(46).JPG|Sabine Berninger File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(48).JPG|Katharina König File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(49).JPG|Katharina König File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(50).JPG|Katharina König File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(51).JPG|Katharina König File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(52).JPG|Katharina König File:Christina_Tasch_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(38).JPG|Christina Tasch File:Christina_Tasch_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(39).JPG|Christina Tasch File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(40).JPG|Christina Tasch File:Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(41).JPG|Christina Tasch File:Elke_Holzapfel,_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(35).JPG|Elke Holzapfel File:Elke_Holzapfel,_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_(36).JPG|Elke Holzapfel File:Martina_Renner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(11).JPG|Martina Renner File:Martina_Renner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(12).JPG|Martina Renner File:Martina_Renner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(13).JPG|Martina Renner File:Martina_Renner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(14).JPG|Martina Renner File:Martina_Renner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(15).JPG|Martina Renner File:Rolf_Baumann_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6112.JPG|Rolf Baumann File:Rolf_Baumann_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6115.JPG|Rolf Baumann File:Rolf_Baumann_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6116.JPG|Rolf Baumann File:Rolf_Baumann_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6117.JPG|Rolf Baumann File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6099.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11DSCF6100.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11DSCF6101.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11DSCF6103.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6104.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6105.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6106.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6107.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6111.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Jörg_Kubitzki_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6112.JPG|Jörg Kubitzki File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6086.JPG|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6087.JPG|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6089.JPG|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_DSCF6093.JPG|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(1).jpg|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(2).jpg|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(3).jpg|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(4).jpg|Katja Wolf File:Katja_Wolf_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(5).jpg|Katja Wolf File:Matthias_Hey_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(1).jpg|Matthias Hey File:Matthias_Hey_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11_(2).jpg|Matthias Hey File:Matthias_Hey_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11(3).jpg|Matthias Hey File:Matthias_Hey_Landtag_Thüringen_19.05.11.jpg|Matthias Hey File:Beate_Meißner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(1).JPG|Beate Meißner File:Beate_Meißner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(2).JPG|Beate Meißner File:Beate_Meißner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(3).JPG|Beate Meißner File:Beate_Meißner_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-18_(4).JPG|Beate Meißner File:Christoph_Matschie_Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(1).JPG|Christoph Matschie File:Christoph_Matschie_Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(2).JPG|Christoph Matschie File:Christoph_Matschie_Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(3).JPG|Christoph Matschie File:Christoph_Matschie_Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(4).JPG|Christoph Matschie File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(1).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(2).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(3).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(4).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(5).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(6).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(8).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(9).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(10).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(11).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(12).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(13).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(14).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(15).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(16).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(17).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(18).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(19).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(20).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(22).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(23).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(24).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(25).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(26).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(28).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(29).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(30).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(31).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(32).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(33).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(34).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(35).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(36).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(37).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(39).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(40).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(41).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(42).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(43).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(45).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(46).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(47).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(48).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(49).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(51).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(52).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(53).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(54).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(55).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(57).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(58).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(59).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(60).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(61).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(62).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(63).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(64).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(65).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(67).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(68).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(69).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(70).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(71).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(72).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(73).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(74).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(76).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(77).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(79).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(80).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(81).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(100).JPG|Sebastian Dette File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(101).JPG|Sebastian Dette File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(102).JPG|Sebastian Dette File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(103).JPG|Sebastian Dette File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(105).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(106).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(107).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(108).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(109).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(110).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(111).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(112).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(113).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(115).JPG|Knut Korschewsky File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(116).JPG|Knut Korschewsky File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(117).JPG|Knut Korschewsky File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(118).JPG|Knut Korschewsky File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(119).JPG|Knut Korschewsky File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(121).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(122).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(123).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(124).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(125).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(126).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(127).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(128).JPG| File:Landtag_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mnII_(129).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(20).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(21).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(22).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(24).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(25).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(26).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(27).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(28).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(29).JPG| File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(31).JPG|Silvia Liebaug File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(32).JPG|Silvia Liebaug File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(33).JPG|Silvia Liebaug File:Landtagsprojekt_Erfurt_2011-05-18_mn_(34).JPG|Silvia Liebaug File:Frank_Augsten_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6192.jpg|Frank Augsten File:Frank_Augsten_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6196.jpg|Frank Augsten File:Frank_Augsten_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6198.jpg|Frank Augsten File:Frank_Augsten_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6199.jpg|Frank Augsten File:Frank_Augsten_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6200.jpg|Frank Augsten File:Frank_Augsten_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6202.jpg|Frank Augsten File:Frank_Kuschel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6172.jpg|Frank Kuschel File:Frank_Kuschel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6173.jpg|Frank Kuschel File:Frank_Kuschel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6174.jpg|Frank Kuschel File:Frank_Kuschel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6175.jpg|Frank Kuschel File:Frank_Kuschel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6177.jpg|Frank Kuschel File:Frank_Kuschel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6178.jpg|Frank Kuschel File:Franka_Hitzing_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6214.jpg|Franka Hitzing File:Franka_Hitzing_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6215.jpg|Franka Hitzing File:Franka_Hitzing_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6216.jpg|Franka Hitzing File:Franka_Hitzing_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6217.jpg|Franka Hitzing File:Franka_Hitzing_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6218.jpg|Franka Hitzing File:Gustav_Bergemann_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6165.jpg|Gustav Bergemann File:Gustav_Bergemann_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6166.jpg|Gustav Bergemann File:Klaus_Zeh_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6189.jpg|Klaus Zeh File:Klaus_Zeh_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6190.jpg|Klaus Zeh File:Lutz_Recknagel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6221.jpg|Lutz Recknagel File:Lutz_Recknagel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6223.jpg|Lutz Recknagel File:Lutz_Recknagel_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6225.jpg|Lutz Recknagel File:Peter_Metz_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6181.jpg|Peter Metz File:Peter_Metz_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6183.jpg|Peter Metz File:Peter_Metz_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6185.jpg|Peter Metz File:Peter_Metz_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6186.jpg|Peter Metz File:Peter_Metz_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6187.jpg|Peter Metz File:Sebastian_Dette_Landtag_Thüringen_DSCF5985.jpg|Sebastian Dette File:Uwe_Barth_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6205.jpg|Uwe Barth File:Uwe_Barth_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6207.jpg|Uwe Barth File:Uwe_Barth_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6210.jpg|Uwe Barth File:Uwe_Barth_Landtag_Thüringen_2011-05-19_DSCF6212.jpg|Uwe Barth Scans: Grundrisse, Schnitte, Flurpläne (Landhaus Mahr) File:Landhaus_Mahr_Schnitt_Nord-West-Ansicht_1972.jpg|Hochbauamt Hamburg, 15.09.1972: Nord-West-Ansicht File:Landhaus_Mahr_Schnitt_Süd-Ost-Ansicht_1972_.jpg|Hochbauamt Hamburg, 15.09.1972: Süd-Ost-Ansicht File:Landhaus_Mahr_Schnitt_Südwest-Ansicht_1972.jpg|Hochbauamt Hamburg, 15.09.1972: Süd-West-Ansicht File:Landhaus_Mahr_-_Antrag_auf_Denkmalschutz_1986-10-01.jpg|Antrag (Blaupause) einer Hausbewohnerin vom 01.10.1986 auf Unterschutzstellung des Hauses als Denkmal File:Denkmalschutzamt_1987-05-12.jpg|Denkmalschutzamt Hamburg, 12.05.1987: Mitteilung an die antragstellende Hausbewohnerin über die Schutzwürdigkeit des Hauses als Kulturdenkmal File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_Flurstück_1990-09-13.jpg|Liegenschaftsamt Hamburg, 13.09.1990: Flurplan um das Haus, hier noch mit langem Anbau an der Nordwestseite File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_Flurstück_1993-07-22.jpg|Liegenschaftsamt Hamburg, 22.07.1993: Flurplan um das Landhaus Mahr (als "Kinderheim" gekennzeichnet) mit aktualisierter Darstellung des Anbaus an der Nordwestseite File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_Flurstück_Kläranlage_1993-11-15.jpg|Liegenschaftsamt Hamburg, 15.11.1993: Flurplan um das Landhaus Mahr mit Darstellung des Abwassersystems vom Haus zur biologischen Kläranlage und von dort in die Alster File:Landhaus_Mahr_Schnitt_Südwest-Ansicht_1998_Denkmalschutzamt.jpg|Denkmalschutzamt Hamburg, 07.05.1998: Süd-West-Ansicht. Anlage zur Genehmigung des Wiedereinbaus der Fenster an der Südecke und des Einbaus einer Terrassentür in den Anbau an der Westecke File:Landhaus_Mahr_Grundriss_1998_Denkmalschutzamt.jpg|Denkmalschutzamt Hamburg, 07.05.1998: Grundriss, Anlage zur Genehmigung des Wiedereinbaus der Fenster an der Südecke und des Einbaus einer Terrassentür in den Anbau an der Westecke File:Landhaus_Mahr_Bebauungsplan_Hohenbergstedt_2003.jpg|Baubehörde: Bebauungsplan Hohenbergstedt 2003 Landhaus Mahr, Hohenbergstedt 21, Bergstedt File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5450.jpg|Blick von Osten auf die Terrasse unter der Großgaube und auf den Haupteingang File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5465.jpg|Blick von Südosten auf Terrasse und Großgaube File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5466.jpg|Blick von Südosten auf Terrasse und Großgaube File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5474.jpg| File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5506.jpg|Blick von Osten auf die Terrasse unter der Großgaube und auf den Haupteingang File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5510.jpg|Blick von Osten auf die Terrasse unter der Großgaube und auf den Haupteingang File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5523.jpg|Haupteingang mit Protestbanner der WG-Bewohner gegen die Kündigung ihres Mietvertrages File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5525.jpg|Blick von Südosten auf Terrasse und Großgaube File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5528.jpg|Blick von Südosten auf Terrasse und Großgaube File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5545.jpg|Blick von Süden File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5553.jpg|Blick von der Terrasse in die Halle mit Freitreppe und umlaufender Empore File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5556.jpg|Blick auf den Kamin in der Halle mit umlaufender Empore File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5561.jpg|Blick von der Empore in die Halle mit Freitreppe File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5572.jpg|Blick von der Empore auf die gegenüberliegende Großgaube und in die Halle mit Freitreppe File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5578.jpg|Blick aus der Halle in das einzige Bad des Hauses, in dem zeitweise 24 Menschen wohnten. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5587.jpg|Das einzige Bad des Hauses, in dem zeitweise 24 Menschen wohnten. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5598.jpg|Blick von Westen auf den späteren Anbau. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5604.jpg|Blick von Nordwesten auf den späteren Anbau und die rückseitige Großgaube. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5605.jpg|Blick von Westen auf den späteren Anbau. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5610.jpg|Blick von Süden File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5633.jpg|Blick nach Südosten von der Terrasse in das (von ursprünglich 2 Hektar Parkanlage) verbliebene Gartenstück. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5636.jpg|Blick nach Südosten von der Terrasse in das (von ursprünglich 2 Hektar Parkanlage) verbliebene Gartenstück. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Hohenbergstedt_21_-_DSCF5648.jpg|Blick von Norden auf Haupteingang, Seiteneingang bei der Küche und den hinteren Anbau. File:Landhaus_Mahr_Anbau_1998_b.jpg|Anbau (Westecke) Anfang 1998 kurz vor dem Einbau einer Terrassentür im Stil der Fenster File:Landhaus Mahr - Terrassentür im Anbau DSCF5598 N.jpg|998 eingebaute Terrassentür am Anbau File:Landhaus_Mahr_Fenster_Südseite_1998.jpg|zugemauerte Fenster an der Südecke Anfang 1998 kurz vor dem Wiedereinbau File:Landhaus Mahr - wiedereingebaute Fenster Südecke DSCF5610.jpg|1998 wiedereingebaute Fenster an der Südecke Berlin, 19. März 2011: WMDE File:Achim_Raschka_2011-03-19.jpg|Achim Raschka, Beisitzer File:Jürgen_Lüdeke_2011-03-19.jpg|Jürgen Lüdeke, Kassenprüfer File:Michail_Jungierek_2011-03-19.jpg|Michail Jungierek, Beisitzer File:Ralf_Liebau_2011-03-19.jpg|Ralf Liebau, Beisitzer File:Sebastian_Moleski_2011-03-19.jpg|Sebastian Moleski, 1. Vorstandsvorsitzender Nürnberg, 6. März 2011 (8 images) File:Moderationskoffer_DSCF5144.JPG|Moderationskoffer File:Moderationskoffer_DSCF5145.JPG|Moderationskoffer File:Moderationskoffer_DSCF5146.JPG|Moderationskoffer File:Moderationskoffer_DSCF5147.JPG|Moderationskoffer File:Moderationskoffer_DSCF5148.JPG|Moderationskoffer File:Moderationskoffer_DSCF5149.JPG|Moderationskoffer File:Metaplan_DSCF5137.JPG|Metaplan-Wand File:Metaplan_DSCF5138.JPG|Metaplan-Wand Nürnberg, 5. März 2011 (42 images) File:Nürnberg_DSCF5030.JPG|Hauptmarkt Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5032.JPG|Hauptmarkt Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5033.JPG|Hauptmarkt Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5034.JPG|Hauswand an der Winklerstraße File:Nürnberg_DSCF5039.JPG|Weinflaschen am Trödelmarkt, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5040.JPG|Trödelstuben am Trödelmarkt, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5042.JPG|Deppenapostroph File:Nürnberg_DSCF5043.JPG|Henkersteg, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5046.JPG|Henkerhaus, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5048.JPG|Henkerhaus, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5052.JPG|Henkersteg und Henkerturm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5053.JPG|links: Wasserturm rechts: Henkersturm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5057.JPG|Henkerturm und Henkersteg, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5060.JPG|Wasserturm und Henkerturm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5064.JPG|Henkerturm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5065.JPG|Henkerturm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5066.JPG|Henkerturm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5068.JPG|Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5072.JPG|Figur am Dudelsackpfeiferbrunnen, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5074.JPG|Dudelsackpfeiferbrunnen, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5075.JPG|Kunst- und Bauschlossserei August Hering, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5076.JPG|Kunst- und Bauschlossserei August Hering, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5077.JPG|Dudelsackpfeiferbrunnen, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5081.JPG|Schild "Vorsicht Dachlawinen", Altstadt Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5083.JPG|Café-Schild Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5084.JPG|"Tante Emma Laden" Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5085.JPG|"Tante Emma Laden" Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5086.JPG|Café-Schild Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5092.JPG|Figur am Ehekarussell, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5096.JPG|Figur am Ehekarussell, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5098.JPG|Weißer Turm, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5101.JPG|Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5103.JPG|Elisabeth-Kirche, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5104.JPG|Elisabeth-Kirche, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5106.JPG| File:Nürnberg_DSCF5110.JPG|Straße der Menschenrechte, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5112.JPG|Säulen in der Straße der Menschenrechte, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5116.JPG|Straße der Menschenrechte, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5120.JPG|Straße der Menschenrechte, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5128.JPG|Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5130.JPG|Em-Eukal in Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF5131.JPG|Em-Eukal in Nürnberg Hamburg-Tonndorf|Hamburg-Tonndorf, 20. Februar 2011 (6 images) File:EZ_Tondo_DSCF5021.JPG|Einkaufszentrum "Tondo" in Hamburg-Tonndorf Blickrichtung von der Jenfelder Allee, rechts: Tonndorfer Hauptstraße File:Grundschule_Tonndorf_DSCF5016.JPG|Grundschule Tonndorfer Schulstraße in Hamburg-Tonndorf File:Kringel_DSCF5027.JPG|"Kringel" in Hamburg-Tonndorf File:Kringel_DSCF5028.JPG|"Kringel" in Hamburg-Tonndorf File:Studio_Hamburg_DSCF5018.JPG|Studio Hamburg in Hamburg-Tonndorf Einfahrt vom Wöschenhof File:Studio_Hamburg_DSCF5024.JPG|Studio Hamburg in Hamburg-Tonndorf Einfahrt von Jenfelder Allee Nürnberg 05.09.2010 (29 images) File:Bulle_Nürnberg_DSCF2887.jpg|Bulle (von hinten) Nürnberg File:H._Rossner_Böhnlein_Skulptur_1972_Nürnberg_DSCF2863.jpg|Skulptur H. Rossner Böhnlein 1972, Nürnberg File:Hans_Sachs_Denkmal_Nürnberg_DSCF2894.jpg|Hans Sachs Denkmal, Nürnberg File:Hans_Sachs_Denkmal_Nürnberg_DSCF2895.jpg|Hans Sachs Denkmal, Nürnberg File:Hans_Sachs_Denkmal_Nürnberg_DSCF2896.jpg|Hans Sachs Denkmal, Nürnberg File:Hans_Sachs_Denkmal_Nürnberg_DSCF2897.jpg|Hans Sachs Denkmal, Nürnberg File:Hans_Sachs_Denkmal_Nürnberg_DSCF2899.jpg|Hans Sachs Denkmal, Nürnberg File:Karlsbrücke_Nürnberg_DSCF2875.JPG|Karlsbrücke Nürnberg File:Karlsbrücke_Nürnberg_Detail_DSCF2870.JPG|Karlsbrücke Nürnberg File:Karlsbrücke_Nürnberg_Detail_DSCF2873.JPG|Karlsbrücke Nürnberg File:Karlsbrücke_Nürnberg_Detail_DSCF2874.JPG|Karlsbrücke Nürnberg File:Liebesinsel_Karlsbrücke_Nürnberg_DSCF2885.jpg|"Liebesinsel" an der Karlsbrücke Nürnberg File:Nassauer_Haus_Nürnberg_DSCF2830.jpg|Nassauer Haus Nürnberg File:Nassauer_Haus_Nürnberg_DSCF2831.jpg|Nassauer Haus Nürnberg File:Nassauer_Haus_Nürnberg_DSCF2833.jpg|Nassauer Haus Nürnberg File:Nassauer_Haus_Nürnberg_Detail_DSCF2836.jpg|Detail am Nassauer Haus Nürnberg File:Nassauer_Haus_Nürnberg_Detail_DSCF2839.jpg|Detail am Nassauer Haus Nürnberg File:Nassauer_Haus_Nürnberg_Sonnenuhr_DSCF2835.jpg|Sonnenuhr am Nassauer Haus Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_Burg_DSCF2856.jpg|Blick auf die Burg, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_Burg_DSCF2858.jpg|Blick auf die Burg, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_Burg_DSCF2859.jpg|Blick auf die Burg, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF2851.jpg|Achates, was war das nochmal? Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF2852.JPG|Achates, was war das nochmal? Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF2854.jpg|wie heißt der Platz? Blick auf die Burg, Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF2877.jpg|irgendwas mit Flut Auch hier ist Achates zwecks Bildbeschreibung gefragt Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF2880.JPG|Auch hier ist Achates zwecks Bildbeschreibung gefragt Nürnberg File:Nürnberg_DSCF2883.jpg|Fortsetzung Karlsbrücke Nürnberg File:Stadtmauer_Nürnberg_DSCF2827.jpg|Stadtmauer Nürnberg File:Steh-Elektroroller_Nürnberg_DSCF2843.jpg|Steh-Elektroroller (Tourist in Nürnberg) WMDE-Blitzanlage Elinchrom BX 500 Ri (20 images) File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2788.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2789.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2790.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2791.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2792.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2793.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2794.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2795.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2796.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2797.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2798.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2801.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2805.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2806.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2807.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2808.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2809.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2811.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2813.JPG| File:Elinchrom_flash_equipment_DSCF2814.JPG| Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte, Juni 2010, Hamburg (9 images) File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1160.JPG| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1162.JPG| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1164.JPG| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1181.jpg| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1133.jpg| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1146.JPG| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1155.JPG| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1156.JPG| File:Traubenkirschen-Gespinstmotte_Raupen_DSCF1159.JPG| WP:SK|Skillshare Lüneburg, 4-6. Juni 2010 (74 images) File:Lars Klingbeil DSCF0135.JPG|Lars Klingbeil|Lars Klingbeil (SPD) File:Martin Warnke DSCF0083.JPG|Martin Warnke (Leuphana Universität Lüneburg) File:Kai Gniffke DSCF0018.JPG|Kai Gniffke|Kai Gniffke (ARD) File:Ting Chen DSCF0088.JPG|Ting Chen (Wikimedia Foundation) File:Konstantin von Notz DSCF0120.JPG|Konstantin von Notz|Konstantin von Notz (Grüne) File:Sebastian Blumenthal DSCF0150.JPG|Sebastian Blumenthal|Sebastian Blumenthal (FDP) File:Skillshare DSCF0157-1-.jpg|Gruppenfoto File:Lüneburg Stadtführerinnen DSCF9971.jpg|Sklillshare-StadtführerInnen ‎ File:Analin-_totgebrannter_Gips_im_Mörtel_-_Lüneburg_DSCF9978.jpg|"totgebrannter Gips" im Mörtel bläht Hauswände auf File:Analin- totgebrannter Gips im Mörtel - Lüneburg DSCF9987.jpg|"totgebrannter Gips" im Mörtel bläht Hauswände auf File:Analin- totgebrannter Gips im Mörtel - Lüneburg DSCF9974.jpg|"totgebrannter Gips" im Mörtel bläht Hauswände auf File:Analin- totgebrannter Gips im Mörtel - Lüneburg DSCF9972.jpg|"totgebrannter Gips" im Mörtel bläht Hauswände auf File:FF_Schönewalde_DSCF0113.jpg|Oldtimer der Frewililligen Feuerwehr Schönewalde im LünePark Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0223.jpg|im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0225.jpg|im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0229.jpg|im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0233.jpg|Schifflüftung im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0236.jpg|Kohleberg und Kran im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0239.jpg|Schaufeln und Kran im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0248.jpg|Baggerschaufel im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0254.jpg|Kran und Förderband im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0292.jpg|Bagger und Kohle im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0293.jpg|Kran im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0296.jpg|Kran im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0300.jpg|Kran im Hafen Lüneburg File:Hafen_Lüneburg_DSCF0308.jpg|Ruderhaus eines Schiffes im Hafen Lüneburg File:Kranbau_Eberswalde_DSCF0291.jpg|Kran (Detail) im Hafen Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0166.jpg|Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0178.jpg|Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0180.jpg|Flugzeug, Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0181.jpg|Flugzeug, Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0189.jpg|Flieger, Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0190.jpg|Flugzeug, Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0192.jpg|Flugzeug, Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0204.jpg|Löschfahrzeug des Luftsportvereins Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0207.jpg|Flugtower des Luftsportvereins Lüneburg File:Luftsportverein_Lüneburg_DSCF0215.jpg|startendes Flugzeug, Luftsportverein Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Altstadtmodell_Brailleschrift_DSCF9980.jpg|Brailleschrift auf einem Altstadtmodell Lüneburgs File:Lüneburg_DSCF0073.jpg|Wkipedia-Fotograf auf dem Kalkberg File:Lüneburg_Hafen_DSCF0251.jpg|Hafen Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Haken_DSCF0061.jpg|historischer "Haken" an Hauswand, Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Haken_und_Öse_DSCF0063.jpg|historischer "Haken" und "Öse" an Hauswand, Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Innenstadt_DSCF0078.jpg|Innenstadt Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Michaeliskirche_DSCF0018.jpg|Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Michaeliskirche_DSCF0021.jpg|Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Michaeliskirche_DSCF0027.jpg|Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Michaeliskirche_DSCF0040.jpg|"Stiller Raum" der Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Michaeliskirche_DSCF0044.jpg|Altar der Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Michaeliskirche_DSCF0046.jpg|Altar der Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0001.jpg|Gebäude im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0002.jpg|Gebäude im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0003.jpg|Gebäude im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0010.jpg|Hauseingang im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0012.jpg|Hauseingang im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0013.jpg|Gebäude im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0015.jpg|Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_DSCF0017.jpg|Gebäude im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_Michaeliskirche_DSCF9992.jpg|Blick auf das Senkungsgebiet und die Michaeliskirche in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Senkungsgebiet_Torverschiebung_DSCF0057.jpg|ineinander geschobenes Tor im Senkungsgebiet in Lüneburg File:Lüneburg_Öse_DSCF0059.jpg|historische "Öse" an Hauswand, Lüneburg File:Medienzentrum_Lüneburg_DSCF0081.jpg|Medienzentrum, LünePark, Lüneburg File:Medienzentrum_Lüneburg_DSCF0094.jpg|Medienzentrum, LünePark, Lüneburg File:Medienzentrum_Lüneburg_DSCF0096.jpg|Medienzentrum, LünePark, Lüneburg File:Offiziers_Carre_DSCF0104.jpg|Offiziers Carré, LünePark, Lüneburg File:Offiziers_Carre_DSCF0105.jpg|Offiziers Carré, LünePark, Lüneburg File:Offiziers_Carre_DSCF0109.jpg|Offiziers Carré, LünePark, Lüneburg File:Schiffshebewerk_Scharnebek_DSCF0123.jpg|Schiffshebewerk Scharnebek, Lüneburg File:Schiffshebewerk_Scharnebek_DSCF0124.jpg|Schiffshebewerk Scharnebek, Lüneburg File:Schiffshebewerk_Scharnebek_DSCF0127.jpg|Schiffshebewerk Scharnebek, Lüneburg File:Schiffshebewerk_Scharnebek_DSCF0145.jpg|Schiffshebewerk Scharnebek, Lüneburg File:Schiffshebewerk_Scharnebek_DSCF0163.jpg|Schiffshebewerk Scharnebek, Lüneburg File:Schiffshebewerk_Scharnebek_DSCF0323.jpg|Schiffshebewerk Scharnebek, Lüneburg File:Straßenschild_Lüneburg_Partnerstadt_Naruto_DSCF9998.jpg|Straßenschild zu Lüneburgs Partnerstadt Naruto File:Straßenschild_Lüneburg_Partnerstadt_Naruto_DSCF9999.jpg|Straßenschild zu Lüneburgs Partnerstadt Naruto Hannover, 06. März 2010 (22 images) File:Braut_im_Neuen_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8042.JPG|Braut im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Deckendekor_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7964.JPG|Deckendekor Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Deckendekor_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7965.JPG|Deckendekor Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Free_Travel_Shirt_Abschlussevent_DSCF8063.JPG|Die Free Travel Shirts sind am 6. März 2010 nach ihrer einjährigen Weltreise zurück. File:Free_Travel_Shirt_Abschlussevent_DSCF8074.JPG|Das weiße Free Travel Shirt File:Free_Travel_Shirt_Unterschriften_DSCF8076.JPG|Das weiße Free Travel Shirt File:Inschrift_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7982.JPG|Inschrift Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Mumme_Braunschweig_DSCF8099.JPG|Braunschweiger Mumme File:Mumme_Braunschweig_DSCF8103.JPG|Braunschweiger Mumme File:Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7991.JPG|Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8004.JPG|Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8025.JPG|Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8036.JPG|Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Seitenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8021.JPG|Neues Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Nebenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7971.JPG|Wendeltreppe im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Nebenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7977.JPG|Wendeltreppe im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Nebenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7979.JPG|Wendeltreppe im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Nebenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7995.JPG|Wendeltreppe im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Nebenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8006.JPG|Wendeltreppe im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Nebenkuppel_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF8017.JPG|Neues Rathaus (Hannover) File:Wendeltreppe_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7967.JPG|Wendeltreppe im Neuen Rathaus Hannover File:Wendeltreppe_Neues_Rathaus_Hannover_DSCF7969.JPG|Neues Rathaus (Hannover) Nürnberg, 15. Feb 2010 (16 images) File:Buslinie_34_Nürnberg_rot_DSCF7819.jpg| File:Buslinie_34_Nürnberg_weiß_DSCF7820.jpg| File:Kino_Rio_Palast_Nürnberg_DSCF7836.jpg| File:Kino_Rio_Palast_Nürnberg_DSCF7837.jpg| File:Mutti_DSCF7830.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Friedhof_Nürnberg_DSCF7842.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Friedhof_Nürnberg_DSCF7857.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Nürnberg_DSCF7841.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Nürnberg_DSCF7845.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Nürnberg_DSCF7846.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Nürnberg_Eingang_DSCF7869.jpg| File:St._Johannis_Nürnberg_Portal_DSCF7867.jpg| File:Städtische_Werke_Nürnberg_DSCF7817.jpg| File:Städtische_Werke_Nürnberg_DSCF7838.jpg| File:Vogelhäuschen_Nürnberg_DSCF7827.jpg| Liste der Mitglieder des Niedersächsischen Landtages (16. Wahlperiode)#Abgeordnete|Landtagsmitglieder Niedersachsen 23./24. Nov 2009 (270 images) File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7511.JPG|Christian Haegele, Pressesprecher d. Landesministeriums für Wirtschaft, Arbeit und Verkehr File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7512.JPG File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7597.JPG|Thomas Pudlo, Persönlicher Referent des Landtagspräsidenten Dinkla File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7598.JPG File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7315.JPG|Torben Hildebrandt, Leiter Landespolitik Hit Radio Antenne Niedersachsen File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7316.JPG File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7513.JPG|Carsten Lappe, Journalist (dpa) File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7515.JPG File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7516.JPG File:Landtag Niedersachsen DSCF7517.JPG Fürth, 12. Sep 2009 (13 images) File:Spiegelsäule Fürth DSCF6498.jpg|Spiegelsäule File:U-Bahnhof Rathaus Fürth DSCF6637.jpg|U-Bahnhof Rathaus File:Rathaus Fürth DSCF6538.jpg|Rathaus File:Rathaus Fürth DSCF6525.jpg|Rathaus File:Marktplatz Fürth DSCF6587.jpg|Marktplatz File:Gauklerbrunnen Marktplatz Fürth DSCF6590.jpg|Figur am Gauklerbrunnen File:Kirchturm St.Michael Fürth DSCF6596.jpg|St.Michael Kirchturm File:Kino-Center Fürth DSCF6501.jpg|Kino-Center File:Altstadt Fürth DSCF6500.jpg|Innenstadt File:Hornschuchpromenade Fürth DSCF6444.jpg|Hornschuchpromenade File:Auferstehungskirche Stadtpark Fürth DSCF6455.jpg|Auferstehungskirche Stadtpark File:Freilichtbühne Stadtpark Fürth DSCF6480.jpg|Freilichtbühne Stadtpark File:Stadtpark Fürth DSCF6488.jpg|Springbrunnen Stadtpark Tabletop-Fotografie|Tabletops, 12. Sep 2009 (6 images) File:Gitarrenstimmer DSCF6382.JPG|Stimmgerät File:Schutzbrille DSCF6373.JPG|Schutzbrille File:Glaskorken DSCF6386.JPG|Glaskorken File:Korkenzieher DSCF6387.JPG|Korkenzieher File:Degussa Gold DSCF6419.JPG|Evonik Degussa Gold File:Degussa Gold DSCF6422.JPG|Evonik Degussa Gold Kutterdemo: Elbfischer gegen die Elbvertiefung|Elbvertiefung, 18. März 2009 (8 images) File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 01.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 02.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 03.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 04.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 05.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 06.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 07.JPG File:Kutterdemo Elbvertiefung mnolte 08.JPG Nürnberg, 16.-18. Januar 2009 (10 images) File:Cinecitta Nürnberg.jpg|Cinecittà Nürnberg|Cinecittà File:Dutzendteich Nürnberg Winter.jpg|Dutzendteich File:Heilig-Geist-Spital Nürnberg.jpg|Heilig-Geist-Spital (Nürnberg)|Heilig-Geist-Spital File:Kongresshalle Nürnberg Bogengang.jpg|Bogengang der Reichsparteitagsgelände#Kongresshalle|Kongresshalle File:Kongresshalle Nürnberg Pfahl.jpg|"Pfahl" Reichsparteitagsgelände#Kongresshalle|Kongresshalle File:Laufer Schlagturm Nürnberg.jpg|Laufer Schlagturm File:Laufer Torturm Nürnberg.jpg|Laufer Torturm am Rathenauplatz (Nürnberg) File:Blick auf Laufer Torturm Nürnberg.jpg|Blick auf den Laufer Torturm, Rathenauplatz (Nürnberg) File:Schuldturm Nürnberg.jpg|Schuldturm (Nürnberg)|Schuldturm File:U3 Nürnberg.jpg|U-Bahn Nürnberg#Verlauf U3|U3 U-Bahnhof Maxfeld|Maxfeld Hannover, 07. März 2009 (26 images) File:Neues Rathaus Hannover mit Maschteich1.jpg|Neues Rathaus (Hannover)|Neues Rathaus, ‎Hannover File:Neues Rathaus Hannover am Maschteich.jpg|Neues Rathaus (Hannover)|Neues Rathaus, ‎Hannover File:Sprengel Museum Hannover mnolte.jpg|Sprengel Museum Hannover File:Putto auf dem Fisch Maschsee Hannover.jpg|''Putto auf dem Fisch'' am Maschsee, ‎Hannover File:Roter Faden Fußgängertunnel Hannover.jpg|Roter Faden (Hannover) File:Denkmal an den unbekannten Deserteur Hannover.jpg|Fahnenflucht#Denkmale f.C3.BCr Deserteure|Denkmal an den unbekannten Deserteur, Hannover File:Opernhaus Hannover.jpg|Opernhaus Hannover File:Norddeutsche Landesbank Hannover2.jpg|Norddeutsche Landesbank, Hannover File:Norddeutsche Landesbank Hannover1.jpg|Norddeutsche Landesbank, Hannover File:Marktkirche und Altes Rathaus Hannover.jpg|Marktkirche (Hannover)|Marktkirche und Altes Rathaus (Hannover)|Altes Rathaus, Hannover File:Altes Rathaus Hannover Seiteneingang.jpg|Seiteneingang Altes Rathaus (Hannover)|Altes Rathaus, Hannover File:Brunnen Altes Rathaus Hannover.jpg|Brunnen Altes Rathaus (Hannover)|Altes Rathaus, Hannover File:Brunnen Altes Rathaus Hannover Detail.jpg|Brunnen Altes Rathaus (Hannover)|Altes Rathaus, Hannover File:Brunnen Altes Rathaus Hannover Detail2.JPG|Brunnen Altes Rathaus (Hannover)|Altes Rathaus, Hannover File:Markthalle Hannover Haupteingang.jpg|Haupteingang Markthalle Hannover File:Markthalle Hannover Denkmal Karoline Duhnsen.jpg| Denkmal Karoline Duhnsen, Markthalle Hannover File:Gedenkstein Gerrit Engelke - mnolte.jpg|Gerrit Engelke|Gerrit-Engelke-Gedenkstein File:Tafel Gedenkstein Gerrit Engelke - mnolte.jpg|Tafel zum Gerrit Engelke|Gerrit-Engelke-Gedenkstein File:Kröpcke Uhr Hannover.jpg|Kröpcke-Uhr, Hannover File:Wikipedia-Treffen Hannover HBX 7.3.09.jpg|Wikipedia:Hannover/CeBIT|Wikipedianer-Treffen am HBX, Hannover 7.3.2009 File:Brauereiführung HBX mnolte.jpg|Führung durch den Brauereikeller HBX-Stadtbrauerei File:Blick in einen Gärbottich - mnolte.jpg|Blick in einen Gärbottich File:Ausschanktank HBX Brauerei mnolte.jpg|Ausschanktanks HBX Brauerei File:2l-Bierflaschen WikiRed mnolte.jpg|2 Liter-Bierflaschen Hannover WikiRed File:Erstausschank2 Wikipedia-Treffen Hannover HBX 7.3.09.jpg|Erstausschank HannoverWikiRed im HBX, Hannover 7.3.2009 File:Erstausschank HBX-WikiRed.jpg|Berichte Wikimedia-Blog & [http://raunator.blogspot.com/ HannoveriVikiPunane] Sonstige (18 images) File:Reitspielgerät - mnolte.jpg|Katze / Sylvester und Tweety File:Olivia Jones 1 - mnolte.jpg|Olivia Jones auf dem Christopher Street Day|CSD 2007 in Hamburg File:Waldmaus_-_mnolte.jpg|Waldmaus File:Venezianischer Karneval Hamburg.jpg|venezianischer Karneval, Alsterarkaden Hamburg File:Russisch-orthodoxe_Kirche_hlg._Prokop_HH_-_mnolte.jpg|Russisch-orthodoxe Kirche des hlg. Prokop von Ustjug|Prokop in Hamburg File:Indirekte Fotogenehmigung.jpg|Indirekte Fotogenehmigung (Zelt der Bundesregierung (Deutschland)|Bundesregierung, Tag der Deutschen Einheit 2008 in Hamburg) File:Mutti_DSCF7830.jpg|"Muttiglück" File:Nikolaus_DSCF7906.jpg|"Nikolaus" File:Christoph Schobesberger - 20101208.jpg|Christoph Schobesberger|Christoph Schobesberger File:Jörg Jará DSCF4264.jpg|Jörg Jará|Jörg Jará File:Alsterspatzen DSCF4100.jpg|Hamburger Alsterspatzen|Hamburger Alsterspatzen File:Gelbschnabel-Sturmtaucher_DSC_0111-Padela.jpg|Calonectris diomedea|Gelbschnabel-Sturmtaucher File:Calonectris_diomedea_DSC_0116.jpg|{{en|Calonectris diomedea in flight, shortly before diving for fish Gelbschnabel-Sturmtaucher im Flug, kurz vor dem Eintauchen auf der Jagd nach Fisch File:Calonectris_diomedea_DSC_0223-n2.jpg|{{en|Calonectris diomedea in flight Gelbschnabel-Sturmtaucher im Flug File:Gomera_DSCF4999.JPG|{{en|La Gomera - View from the ferry to Teneriffa La Gomera - Blick von der Fähre nach Teneriffa File:Strelitzia_reginae_DSC_0013.JPG|Strelitzia reginae File:Ricinus_communis_DSC_0022.JPG|Ricinus communis File:OZ Graffiti DSCF5689.jpg|Oz (Sprayer)|OZ-Graffiti File:OZ Graffiti DSCF7031.JPG